


You don't love me back.. I get it

by coolstorybroneedsmorebechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstorybroneedsmorebechloe/pseuds/coolstorybroneedsmorebechloe
Summary: "Oh Beca. Why didn't you tell me? You should totally tell her," Beca shakes her head so fast she begins to feel dizzy. "No, listen to me Beca. You're so beautiful, funny, thoughtful and kind- when you are teasing the hell out of me. She'd be so lucky to have you Becs. So are you going to tell her?""I kind of just did.."





	

Beca Mitchell, 3 time acapella champion, walks slowly from her secondhand beat up truck to her home she shares with fellow acapella champion bella sisters scrolling mindlessly through her Facebook feed until she comes across a best friend quote. Beca comes to a stop outside the front door as she thinks, with a corner of her top lip forming a smirk, about herself and Chloe's relationship. No, friendship. Sometimes it's so hard to forget that they are just friends, much to Beca's dismay. 80% of the time she's so sure Chloe feels the same way, but then she remembers Chloe is 100% straight and she finds it hard to be in the same room as her just in case she bursts into tears. Nothing Beca has ever faced before has been this difficult to overcome, a 4 week 9th grade science project with a girl she despised with a passion, her grandfathers death, even her parents divorce. But Chloe.. there is no metaphor or similie that could possibly begin to describe Beca's love for that girl. She is simply yet completely in love with the redhead. 

Eventually, Beca enters her home to find it seemingly empty, although she c ar footst in the room above the kitchen, Chloe'room. She decides to do some online shopping for her little sisters birthday in her room before greeting Chloe as she had specifically asked not to be disturbed as she was cramming for an exam the following day. As the brunette flops down on her bed and gets comfortable, she pulls her laptop from her nightstand beside her and begins her search on the web for "gift ideas for 6 year olds". After finding a few useful suggestions, a low growl-like sound comes from Chloe's room. Unsure of what it could be, Beca begins to shout to her best friends to ask if everything is okay but before she can, there's another sound. This time though, it's a moan. A definite moan. 

"Great," beca whispers to herself in annoyance "she's got a guy over and they're having sex. That is just awesome." 

Moans and the occasional "fuckkk" are heard by an increasingly annoyed Beca. But Chloe's moans are so beautiful. No, they're angelic. Beca only wishes she was the reason for her best friends breathless pleasure-filled moans. What a weird sentence. The brunette quickly shoves on her headphones to block out the noise and also the sexual thoughts of her best friend. However, as Chloe and her partner are nearing.. the end of their.. time together, the redheads screams over power Beca's headphones. And Beca has had enough. 

Pulling off her headphones, Beca stomps in a rage over to Chloe's bedroom and bursts into the room without any warning to tell the couple to knock it off. 

"Will you both stop fucking so loudly! I'm trying to stu-" Beca is abruptly cut off by what she sees before her. Chloe with just a black bralette that doesn't leave much to imagination, one arm splayed out on a pillow, the other between her open thighs under crisp, white sheets. Alone. With a moving hand between her thighs. Alone. 

"Beca.. I, um, didn't know y-" Chloe's eyes spring open and the hand flies up and over the sheet, pulling it up under her arms. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought- I, I'm going to-" Finally able to prise her wide eyes away from the scene before her, Beca dashes like a madman to her own room and sits crossed legged on her bed. With her head in her hands, replaying what she just saw over and over again, a quiet knock and footsteps towards her causes her to squeeze her eyes shut. 

"Becs.. can we talk? Please?" Chloe whispers sitting down beside a silent Beca. After a good 10 seconds, her head begins to rise and face Chloe. 

"Chlo, I'm so so so sorry. I thought you had a boy over. I'm sorry." 

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm sorry you had to hear.. and see all that. I thought you'd gone to the movies and dinner with everyone else," Chloe grimaces, tapping Beca's hand affectionately. Then checks her watch. "So, the others won't be back for a while, wanna watch a movie in your bed?" 

Beca screws up her face at the mention of a movie, and Chloe laughs, just glad everything has gone back to normal. But she could still have a little fun...

"Oh, you wanna do something else in your bed?" Chloe winks, while Beca blushes bright red and looks away as fast as lightning. 

"A movie is cool, you choose. I'll get ice cream. Fat Amy bought these cones like the ones you can get from a truck. Reminds me of when I was a kid. They're pretty cool." Beca grins, glancing at Chloe before leaving the room. As she walks along the hallway to the stairs, Beca hears a "you're pretty cool" and her heart beats just a little faster than normal. What is this girl doing to her? 

 

***

 

Half an hour into the movie 'the Runaways', Beca and Chloe are lying with their backs up against Beca's headboard with her laptop on one of each of their knees. Beca's leg is barely touching Chloe's but the spark she is feeling is undeniably strong. The spark resides in the pit of her stomach, like beautiful little butterflies. The feeling reminds her of Chloe. Exotic and exciting. 

Soon, a scene where two two main girl characters kiss comes up. Beca looks out of the corner of her eye to see Chloe biting her lip oh so seductively and staring intently as the two share a kiss while sharing cigarette smoke. She doesn't even need to try. Beautiful. Beca's eyes flash back to the screen as Chloe turns to her with a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. 

"That was so hot," Chloe gushes, pausing the movie. "Don't you think it was hot? Hey, have you ever kissed a girl? I haven't." 

"Um yeah sure. A couple, I guess. Only when I've been drunk. I wouldn't if I was sober though." Beca squeaks, playing awkwardly with her fingernails. She knows she's said way too much. 

"Becs. Do you like girls? You know it's totally okay if you do." Chloe smiles gently, taking Beca's hand into her own. Sighing, Beca shakes her head slightly. 

"I don't like all girls.. I like this one girl. So much. I'm in love with her. But she has no idea and is straight." Beca feels tears prick at her eyes and she blinks furiously to hide them from her best friend. 

"Oh Beca. Why didn't you tell me? You should totally tell her," Beca shakes her head so fast she begins to feel dizzy. "No, listen to me Beca. You're so beautiful, funny, thoughtful and kind- when you are teasing the hell out of me. She'd be so lucky to have you Becs. So are you going to tell her?" 

"I kind of just did.."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write more chapters! I have a few ideas for this for a multi-chapter fic but also for a two- shot. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> P.s, not all chapters will be this short. I just need to know what you think :)


End file.
